The Fire Ferrets' Big Night Out
by vegematarian
Summary: After finally convincing Mako to loosen up at the speakeasies, Korra, Bolin, and Mako undergo some drunken antics. Makorralin bromance. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know guys, I don't really like to drink," Mako said shyly as he turned down the fourth drink Korra and Bolin had offered him for the night.

"C'mon, Mako, don't be such a sourpuss!" Korra said, in an attempt to encourage him.

"Yeah, take it like a man!" Bolin shouted.

"I'm thinking I'm not gunna drink it… why don't one of you guys have it?" Mako suggested.

"It's all you, Mr. hat-trick! Bolin and I have already had four each," Korra said, holding up her hand with three fingers to show him how many drinks they'd had. There was a pause before she realized her hand wasn't agreeing with the number she just said, and stuck her pinky up to join her other three fingers. Bolin slid the shot closer to Mako.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Bolin began chanting, starting out soft and gradually getting louder.

"Oh, come on, bro…" Mako started, but was interrupted by Korra joining in Bolin's chant.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" They yelled, starting to point their fists on the table to their chant. Mako took a deep sigh. He was usually the sober one who made sure Korra got on the last ferry for Air Temple Island.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Mako said, finally giving into the peer pressure. He took the shotglass, put it to his lips, threw his head back and swallowed the strong shot of whiskey. Bolin and Korra cheered loudly for their friend. _Not bad_, he thought to himself. He thought too soon, as the biting aftertaste hit him all at once. The grimace on Mako's face conveyed his desire for something to chase down the shot with. Bolin slid his beer across the table to Mako, who picked it up and took a few sips.

Five drinks later, the Fire Ferrets had finally decided to leave the speakeasy for the night. They stumbled down the streets, laughing at each other's inability to walk in a straight line.

"Oh shit, you guys, I have to show you something!" Korra exclaimed excitedly, and grabbed both of her friends by the wrists and dragged them to Republic City Park, which was only a few blocks away from the streets they were wandering. Once they had gotten close enough to the main fountain, Korra jumped in, bending a wakeboard of ice for her to land on and started boarding around the fountain in a circle. However, this proved much more difficult than she initially anticipated, and lost her balance when the wave she was bending threw her to the left. She fell to the ground and the wave fell back into the fountain without her concentration.

Mako and Bolin doubled over laughing at the avatar's less-than-graceful stunt. Korra rubbed her butt in pain and stood up, laughing with them at herself.

"I'd like to see you guys try bending after nine drinks!" she said to defend herself. Bolin accepted her challenge and pulled a very oddly shaped, blobbish slab of earth and gently threw it at Korra, who caught it. "What is this supposed to be?" She asked, staring at the slab of earth in her hands, whose outline vaguely resembled that of an amoeba.

"Isn't it a heart?" Bolin asked, stepping closer to Korra, who immediately burst out laughing. She held it up for Mako to see, who joined in her laughter. "Well Mako, why don't you show us what you got?" Bolin challenged his brother. Mako just shook his head.

"I don't think drunken firebending would end very well," he said calmly, always the responsible one. He saw Korra assume a firebending stance and called out to stop her. "That goes for you too, miss avatar!" Korra simply stuck out her tongue at him and shot a fireball straight up in the air. Unfortunately, there was a tree branch right above her that promptly lit on fire.

"Shit!" Korra yelled, and waterbended a stream of water to the branch to put the flame out. The stream of water floating through the air wasn't much of a stream at all; it was shaky and looked more like a lightning bolt made out of water with all its jerky movements. Shakiness aside, Korra doused the flames, looked around quickly, and then suggested they leave the park.

After they were back on the route to the docks, Mako playfully jabbed Korra on the arm.

"Well, that drunken firebending didn't end very well for you, did it?" He teased. Korra hit him back but accidentally knocked him to the ground.

"Ah! Sorry, I always forget how strong I am," Korra said, helping Mako up, who rubbed his arm sorely after standing up. "But anyways, maybe we should make a rule that no fire ferret should firebend after more than three drinks?"

"I'm pretty sure that rule would only apply to you, because I have the good sense not to bend while intoxicated," Mako replied. Korra laughed and agreed.

"Speaking of intoxication," interjected Bolin, "who else feels like some food right now?"

"Bolin, it's past midnight. There aren't any restaurants open right now," Mako said, shooting down Bolin's idea. "Also, what does food have to do with intoxication?"

"You guys should come back to the island with me! The air acolytes are total food snobs and have some really awesome cheese and bread that I use to make cheese sandwiches all the time… how good does that sound right now?" Korra drunkenly exclaimed, ignoring Mako's question.

"Mmm… cheese sandwiches…" Bolin mused, drooling at the thought. "I say we go!"

Just as Bolin decided on the drunken teammate's destination, they arrived at the docks where the ferries depart from.

"Ah, fuck!" Korra yelled. "That's the last ferry right there!" She pointed to a ferry that was already halfway across Yue Bay.

"But… the cheese!" Bolin objected, rather solemnly. Mako rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess you're just gunna have to stay with us tonight, Korra," Mako said. "Won't Tenzin be pissed?"

"Ah, Tenzin's too uptight anyways," Korra said, shrugging it off.

"But….the cheese…and the bread…." Bolin brought up.

"Damn it! It's really good cheese, you guys," Korra explained. "I really want some, it sounds so good right now!"

"Yes, it does! Can't we just borrow a boat to get across the bay?" Bolin suggested.

"You mean steal a boat for the night? I'd rather not get tracked down by the police," Mako said, shooting down Bolin's idea.

"I could waterbend us over to the island on a block of ice," Korra offered.

"Because you were totally able to waterbend yourself on a block of ice in the fountain back at the park," Mako objected. "Face it, guys, we're not getting over there."

"But…cheese…." Bolin said softly, still hoping for a way to get to the island. "What if we swim?"

"And all drown? I don't think you guys realize how drunk you are," Mako said negatively.

"Who are you calling drunk, …drunksy?" Korra shot back, struggling with her usual nicknaming ability.

"And my point is proven," Mako mused. Bolin looked at Air Temple Island longingly.

"Wait!" Bolin shouted as an idea popped into his head. "What if we make our own boat and go over in it?"

"How the hell are we going to _make_ a boat?" Mako asked.

"Let me rephrase this," Bolin started, stumbling in place, "what if _Korra_ makes us a boat and waterbends the water around the boat to get us over there! That way, even if she messes up, we won't drown!"

"Thanks for the confidence, Bolin," Korra sneered, punching him on the arm. "That is a good idea though! Whaddya say, Mr. Grumpy?" She smiled and put her hands on her hips, proud of her ability to give Mako a nickname that wasn't "drunksy."

"Well, I guess it's not the dumbest thing I've ever heard…" Mako trailed off, not sure if he liked his new nickname.

"Then it's settled!" Korra shouted, and quickly created small canoe out of ice in the water. The brothers climbed in, Bolin grinning in excitement, and Mako still brooding over whether or not this was a good idea.

_I guess we'll find out_, he thought to himself as Korra jumped in and started waterbending their way across the bay.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh spirits, my ass is so _cold_ right now!" Bolin complained as he rubbed his backside.

"Well, this boat is made of ice," Korra said as she propelled the boat across the bay with her waterbending.

"I can't believe we're doing this. This is so stupid and dangerous," Mako complained.

"Oh, shut up, Mr. negative," Korra slurred, and the boat slowed down as she made a drunken waterbending flub, accidentally shooting a jet of water into the air above them. The water rained back down onto the trio in the boat, who all reacted in their own way. Mako did nothing but scowl as the water poured all over him, and continued scowling even after the water had stopped falling. He started steaming himself off, forgetting that he was on a boat made of ice and melted halfway down the seat Korra had bent for him before he realized he was going to create a hole in the boat if he melted much more. Bolin attempted to keep himself dry by shielding his head with his hands, but they didn't prove to be very effective in waterproofing his body. He then proceeded to complain about how much colder his ass was now that it was soaked. Korra, on the other hand, just laughed as the water rained down on her and bent it off of her body when it was done.

"Woops," she said, still laughing.

"Not funny. I'm fucking freezing!" Bolin complained, hugging himself and shivering.

"Oh, calm down," Korra returned, and bent most of the water out of his clothes and hair. She resumed waterbending the boat through the water, humming a jazz song that the band at the speakeasy had been playing. Bolin started humming, and later scatting, along. The further into the song they got, the louder and more obnoxious the singing and scatting became. Mako continued brooding in his half-melted seat.

Ten minutes later, the fire ferrets had almost arrived at their destination in their shanty ice boat. Korra steered the boat to one of the cliff sides with her waterbending.

"Uh, I don't really feel like rock climbing right now," Mako said. "Why don't you take us to the dock over there, where we can just walk up the trail?"

"Walking's for pussies!" Korra responded. Mako and Bolin looked at each other, shocked at the utterance their friend had made. They knew she swore like a sailor after getting any amount of alcohol into her system, but this was new, even for her! "You guys ready?" She asked.

"Ready for what?" Bolin replied. His question was answered immediately, as Korra bent a vector of water underneath the boat that lifted it and its passengers up and over the 40 foot cliff. The boys yelled in shock as they flew into the air, and both instinctually held onto the sides of the ice boat to prevent their falling either onto the rocky cliff side or the ocean, which grew further and further away by the second. As gravity started to take its course again and the team started descending back towards the ground (as they had now cleared the edge of the cliff and were careening towards the island), Korra melted the boat, causing the brothers to yelp and flail as their "safety net" on this crazy waterbending ride disintegrated.

"Try to land gracefully!" Korra called out to her companions.

"I can't even _walk_ gracefully right now! How am I supposed to stick a landing?" Bolin retorted, still flailing in the air.

Korra hit the ground and tucked into a roll, untucking after doing a few summersaults and fell onto her back from a sitting position. Mako did the same, except he stumbled into a standing position after a few rolls on the ground. Bolin landed in the least graceful manner, by simply trying to land on his two feet and instead faceplanting with a loud grunt.

"How about a little warning next time?" Mako yelled angrily at Korra, still stumbling from a combination of booze and their unexpected launch and landing. Korra shushed her friend.

"We have to try and be quiet now," she said in a soft voice. "Tenzin and the other air acolytes are probably all sleeping. We just need to get to the main tower, where the kitchen is." She helped a facedown Bolin get up after laughing at him for a moment, and guided the brothers to the kitchen that contained great cheese and bread.

They giggled at each other as they stumbled across the courtyard.

"This is definitely our best adventure yet," Korra said softly to the boys.

"You're telling me! This place is so much cooler at night!" Bolin said excitedly. They continued walking towards the tallest building on the island as they passed by a sleeping ring-tailed winged-lemur at the base of the stairs to the entrance. Korra and Mako kept walking, but Bolin stopped at the sight of the furry creature and approached it.

"Hey, little guy," Bolin cooed as he poked the lemur to wake it up. It opened one eye at him, then jolted up in surprise. It chirped loudly at Bolin and then flew off, chattering the whole way. Korra and Mako noticed this disturbance too late to do anything about the amount of noise it created, but Mako ran down the steps he had just ascended and grabbed his brother by the bicep and dragged him back up.

"What are you doing, bro? You could have just woken somebody up!" Mako quietly lectured his younger brother.

"I just wanted to make a furry friend, man," Bolin replied as he was dragged up the stairs to the building.

Upon arriving in the building, Korra led the boys to yet another staircase.

"Unfortunately, the kitchen is on the seventh floor," Korra explained. They climbed the stairs in relative silence, occasionally broken by Bolin stumbling up or slipping down a few steps, which was met with shushing on Mako and Korra's behalf. Once they had arrived in the kitchen, Korra headed straight for the refrigerator and grabbed out the "really awesome cheese"- a wheel of brie.

"Wow, I can't believe this place actually has this!" Mako said excitedly, walking towards the fridge.

"I know! Brie! Korra, why didn't you say it was brie?" Bolin added, jumping in excitement to eat the delicious, expensive cheese.

"No, I was talking about the refrigerator over here," Mako explained, laughing softly at how excited his brother was about cheese. Korra joined in the laughter, thinking of how much Bolin reminded her of Ikki at the current moment.

"What? Oh, yeah, Tenzin was telling me they got one two years after it was invented, and let me tell you, it is _so_ much better than storing your food in the snow to keep it fresh!" Korra responded to Mako's intrigue at the appliance. Mako and Bolin laughed at the avatar's statement, amused at how no one else they knew would have made that utterance.

Korra ignored her friends' laughter and grabbed a loaf of sourdough bread from a countertop, and then grabbed a frying pan out from a cabinet and set it on the stove. Bolin stood right beside the avatar, excited to watch the making of, and then eat, what he was sure would be the most delicious sandwich he'd ever eaten in his life.

"Whoa there, Bo," Korra said, noticing how much Bolin was in her personal space. "Let the chef do her thing and then you can eat." Bolin listened to his friend and backed up until he touched the island counter in the center of the room. He put his hand on the counter and leaned on it, trying to act cool. However, he looked just about as opposite of cool as one could get. There was a puddle of water in the exact spot on the island where he decided to put his hand. So, his hand slipped, causing him to lose his balance and whack his chin on the island before falling to the ground with a loud thud. The vibrations from the earthbender's fall caused a neatly stacked pyramid of apples to fall and roll all over the island. Several rolled right off and hit the ground, and two fell on top of the green-clad drunk. Korra initially shushed her loud, klutzy friend, but the sight of what had just happened was too funny for her to contain. She joined Mako in laughing heartily at Bolin for a solid minute, before having an epiphany.

"Bolin, you're a genius!" She said, grabbing the apples from out of his lap.

"Thanks!" Bolin exclaimed, feeling proud of himself. "Wait… was that a joke? That's not funny, my chin hurts pretty bad!"

"No, we should put apple slices in our sandwiches!" Korra explained. "Check this out." The avatar gestured for her teammates to gather round as she placed the fruit onto a cutting board, and grabbed a pitcher of water. She bent the water so that it sliced through the apples, cutting them into neat little cubes. She then grabbed the wooden cutting board and lifted it from the counter, but it fell apart into neatly cut segments and clattered back down onto the counter.

"Keep it down, will you? It's one thing that Bolin woke up that lemur, and…" Mako started, pausing to laugh for a moment, "…slammed his face into the counter and knocked apples everywhere, but now you're just making even more noise!"

"Oh, quit being such a little bitch," Korra mused. Bolin gave Mako a playful pat on the back.

"Yeah, don't be a bitch," The earthbender repeated. Mako fumed, but didn't say anything. "Also, that has got to be the coolest way to slice fruit!" Bolin added. Korra gathered the cubes of apples and sliced brie, and put the mixture inbetween slices of bread and placed the untoasted sandwiches on the frying pan.

Bolin's "furry friend," the ring-tailed winged-lemur, continued to fly through the air and chatter loudly. It landed on the roof that just so happened to be above Tenzin and Pema's bedroom and continued chattering. Tenzin awoke and sat up in bed for a moment. Then he heard a crash come from the tower of the island, followed by loud laughter. He stood up and put his feet into a pair of slippers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the positive reviews and following my story! Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm in college and this is my last week of class, and next week is finals. This is probably all you're going to get out of me until Thursday or Friday of next week. So, enjoy this chapter until then! And keep the reviews coming, I do appreciate them (:**

"Are they done yet? They smell soooo good!" Bolin asked Korra, standing three feet away from her, as she had requested multiple times.

"Almost. How many do you guys want?" Korra inquired her friends.

"I'm fine with just one," Mako replied, attempting to restack the apples that had fallen to the ground on top of the island counter.

"I want five!" Bolin said excitedly. "No wait, six! I could definitely eat six." Korra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh… how about I make you two, and then we can figure out how many more you want after you eat them?" Korra suggested. For a fleeting second, she felt like a mom making food for her hyper children. Bolin frowned.

"Well, I guess avatar knows best," he mumbled. Mako laughed softly at his brother's comment. He suddenly fell silent when he thought he heard someone in the hall. Korra grabbed out a plate from one of the cabinets and stacked the sandwiches on it.

"All done! Who's ready?" She asked, holding the plate under Bolin's nose.

"Shhh!" Mako held out his arm to let Korra and Bolin know to shut up and not move as he stood still, listening intently to whoever was in the hallway. "There's someone coming," he whispered to his teammates.

"Ah, shit! It's probably Tenzin, he always catches me doing things I'm not supposed to be doing," Korra whispered back. Bolin grabbed a sandwich from the plate Korra was still holding and started eating.

"Holy shit! This is amazing!" He exclaimed, and took another huge bite. Mako and Korra shushed him quickly, but the footsteps were still getting closer. Whoever was coming was almost at the door, and had definitely heard them. Bolin continued enjoying his sandwich while Korra and Mako stood frozen, intently staring at the doorway, waiting to see who was there. Out of the doorway, a big, black nose peered into the light, followed by the rest of the curious face of a polar bear-dog.

"Naga! You scared the shit out of us!" Korra ran up to her best friend and gave her an affectionate pat on the head. "Did we wake you up, girl?" Naga greeted her best friend with slobbery kisses. She sniffed the air and noticed that Korra was holding a plate with two sandwiches on it. She immediately sat down, signifying that she was a good girl who wanted a treat. "Oh, okay," Korra said, and gave Naga a sandwich. "But you have to stay in this part of the kitchen, alright? Tenzin would kill me if he found out you were in here."

Korra then turned around and walked back towards the stove, setting down the plate with the last sandwich on it next to Mako.

"This one's yours, I'm gunna make mine and Bolin's second one," she explained.

"Oh my gawh, Magho, thih ih amajing," Bolin said to his brother, mouth full.

"I figured, since you just said that a minute ago," Mako stated coldy, and took a bite. "Oh my god! This _is_ amazing!" Korra smiled to herself as she placed the next two sandwiches on the frying pan to be toasted. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Pema," Korra answered. "She has ridiculous cravings, and makes the craziest meals all the time."

"Oh yeah? How crazy?" Bolin asked, already done with his sandwich and waiting for the avatar to finish making her next batch.

"One time, she asked me to make her fried mango with buttered pasta," Korra elaborated. Mako winced as he wondered how strangely those two flavors would combine. "Oh, but what's actually good though, is chocolate papaya on toast."

"Chocolate… papaya?" Bolin drooled.

"Fried mango? How do you even fry a mango?" Mako questioned.

"She just put some oil in a pan and threw some mango slices on it," Korra responded. "And very moodily asked if I would boil her some water and put noodles in it." Naga yawned and wagged her tail softly.

"Are you tired, girl?" Bolin asked, looking up at the polar bear-dog. He hopped off of the island and walked over to her. Naga lowered her head to sniff him and he scratched under her chin. She wagged her tail faster and gave him an affectionate, wet kiss. She then laid down and rolled over onto her back, moving his hand to her belly with her giant paw. Korra laughed.

"Oh, she likes you," she said, flipping over the sandwiches. Bolin's grin spread from ear to ear.

"Well, I certainly like her," he said, rubbing Naga's furry belly and chest enthusiastically. She cooed happily as she enjoyed her massage. Mako finally completed his apple pyramid and celebrated quietly to himself. He sauntered over to Korra and leaned against the countertop near her, setting down the plate she had given him.

"Oh, Bolin," he started, "once you get him boozed up he becomes every animal's best friend." Mako and Korra laughed at this statement and watched Bolin rub Naga's belly and sweet talk her.

Korra finished the new batch of sandwiches and put them on the same plate.

"Hey polar bear-dog expert, I got your next sandwich," she called to her friend.

"Sorry, girl, the sandwich calls," Bolin said to Naga before taking his hands off her and running over to Korra to retrieve his snack. Korra hopped up onto the island to sit down and sunk her teeth into her culinary creation.

"Mmm," she hummed as she enjoyed her sandwich. "this is so fucking good!"

"This is so _what-_ing good?" Tenzin's voice boomed into the kitchen from the doorway. Naga jumped up from her back onto her paws. Bolin dropped his sandwich at the same time. Mako immediately straightened up. Korra simply threw her head back, in disbelief that her mentor had caught her up to no good… again.

"Oh! Uh… hi, Tenzin…" Korra trailed off.

"What is going on in here?" He yelled angrily. "Why is _Naga_ in the kitchen? Why aren't you in bed? Why are your _friends_ on the island right now?" Tenzin bombarded the avatar with angry questions. Normally, Korra would be scared or nervous. But the liquid courage coursing through her bloodstream changed her response to Tenzin's loud words.

"Whoa, whoah," she started, holding out her free, non-sandwich-holding hand in a calming gesture, "calm down. I convinced the guys to come out here to eat some sandwiches, and Naga heard us and found her way up here." Mako and Bolin froze, in complete shock as to how their friend was handling this situation.

"Well of course she heard you! You woke me up and I don't even live in this building!" Tenzin yelled, turning slightly red. Korra took a bite of her sandwich. Bolin picked his sandwich up from off the ground and resumed eating it quietly.

"I think you've probably woken up a lot more people just now with your yelling than we did making food," she said coolly, with a full mouth. Tenzin opened his mouth to talk, paused, took a deep breath, and then resumed at a lower volume.

"Well, I suppose you might be right. But Mako and Bolin still should not be over here at this hour, and the acolyte cooks would be less than thrilled to see your polar bear-dog sitting in their kitchen." He said, slightly more calmly.

"Who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?" Korra shot back, matching Tenzin's volume. "In my past life, I raised you and _I_ taught _you_ how to airbend!" She paused to take a bite out of her sandwich before resuming with a full mouth, "So, respect, you know?" Tenzin looked horrified at Korra's previous statement. Mako closed his eyes, fully expecting a face full of angry Tenzin breath and spit. Bolin nervously ate his sandwich, spectating the chain of events with wide eyes.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" the airbender finally said after a brief silence, in a stern voice. Korra stumbled in place and turned to Mako and Bolin to giggle slightly. They did not laugh. They looked terrified. "Are you… are you _drunk_?" Tenzin asked angrily.

"I might have spent some time at the speakeasies," Korra responded nonchalantly.

"When you have training first thing in the morning?" He couldn't believe it. _Why would anyone want to wake up that early, hungover?_

"All we do is sit silently the first hour and a half anyways," she reasoned. Plenty of recovery time, as far as she was concerned. "Besides, I'm seventeen, it's not like I'm underage," Korra added. Tenzin sighed.

"Fine. But Mako and Bolin have to leave," he decided.

"But the ferries don't run this late," she stated. This was true. Another deep sigh.

"Okay, but we don't have any extra rooms for them to stay in. A few of the White Lotus centuries are having some family ove and are using all the guest rooms," Tenzin explained.

"We could have a sleepover!" Korra exclaimed excitedly. Mako smacked the palm of his hand to his face. Tenzin looked at the three, drunk young adults. _A sleepover probably wouldn't end well_, he thought, but it seemed he didn't have a choice. He walked over to the brothers and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Can I trust you boys not to do anything stupid while you're here?" he asked them. Bolin nodded with wide eyes.

"Yes, sir," Mako responded. "You have nothing to worry about, I'm the responsible one." Tenzin looked at Bolin, who was finishing up his sandwich, and then turned to face Korra, who shuffled on her feet and hummed a jazz tune softly to herself.

"It seems you're right, Mako," Tenzin said. "Now get Naga out of here and maybe we all won't get in trouble with the cooks. And I'll see all of you for airbending training tomorrow morning."

"But, sir…. Bolin and I aren't airbenders," Mako said.

"You don't have to be an airbender to benefit from learning its basics. It is important to take wisdom from more than one place. Plus, it'd probably help your reflexes in the pro-bending arena. Now go to bed," Tenzin said, and walked out of the kitchen. Mako, Korra, and Bolin all stared at each other, mouths agape. Mako recovered from the previous conversation first, and walked up to Naga.

"Time to go to bed, girl," he said to her and she started to walk out of the room. The Fire Ferrets followed the giant creature out the kitchen door, down the stairs, and out to the courtyard to the building that Korra lived in.

"So… did you really just say all the things to Tenzin that I thought you just said?" Bolin asked Korra, tugging on her armband like a child tugging on his mother's sleeve.

"Damn right," Korra said, and laughed softly to herself. "Something tells me he's not letting us off that easy though." The group arrived at Korra's quarters and she showed them around. "It's nothing too fancy, I just get these three rooms," she explained, starting the tour. "Here's a room for sitting, apparently, since it has a table and two couches in it… I don't spend very much time in here. Here's the bathroom, and here's my bedroom. Naga sleeps in here with me."

"Bolin and I could sleep on the couches in here," Mako stated. Korra grabbed some extra blankets from a closet and tossed them at the firebender.

"Okay, sounds good!" the avatar smiled and walked into her room. "I'm pretty beat, see you guys in the morning!"

"Good night Korra!" Bolin called to his teammate as he laid down on one of the couches and Mako tossed a blanket on him. Mako didn't say anything and just laid down and put his own blanket over himself. All three teammates drifted off to sleep rather quickly.

Roughly an hour after the Fire Ferrets had fallen asleep, Bolin woke with a start. He thought he'd heard a noise coming from Korra's room. He sat up and listened. A low rumble came from the bedroom. He glanced at Mako, who was out cold, snoring softly and drooling onto his scarf. Bolin stood up slowly and walked over to the avatar's room to investigate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to add this chapter! After I finished my final my computer charger broke and my computer then died... so I had to wait a while for the charger to come in the mail. But, here it is! My inner Borra shipper came out a little bit, but it's nothing too mushy. Enjoy, because the next chapter shall be the last! **

Bolin realized he was still a little drunk as his short walk to Korra's bedroom was more challenging than he felt it should have been. He slowly opened the door and peered inside. Naga slept silently in the octagonal spot of moonlight on the floor next to Korra's bed. Korra mumbled to herself in her sleep, and there didn't seem to be anyone else in the room with her. Bolin decided to step in and close the door, just in case, to check out what sounds he was hearing.

"The fuck are you looking at?" Korra grumbled from her bed. She thrashed her legs underneath the blankets. Bolin jumped, not expecting the sudden outburst from the avatar. She continued mumbling, but was hard to make out for a moment. "Wanna fight about it?" She murmured softly, and thrashed her legs again, this time kicking the covers off of her. Bolin turned a shade of pink as he discovered that his female friend slept in her underwear.

_Oh, shit._ Bolin thought to himself. _Korra's wearing blue panties. I should leave. But maybe I should stay, and wait to see what that noise was. _The debate raged on in Bolin's head when Korra sat up suddenly in her sleep.

"I'll take you down!" She yelled, upper-cutting her dream sparring partner in the air. With this motion, the avatar also earthbended a platform out of the ground. The ground that Korra earthbended just happened to be beneath Bolin's feet, and he was catapulted into the air.

"Aaaah!" Bolin yelled in surprise as he flew across Korra's room before landing on the bed next to her. Naga woke with a start, yipping slightly, but settled down and looked at the two teenagers on the bed in front of her. Korra woke, too, opening her eyes right as Bolin landed on the bed next to her. She looked over at him casually before her brain could register what she was looking at.

"Bolin!" She yelped, looking from him to herself. She then realized that she only wearing a tank top and underwear. "Ah!" she grunted as she pulled the sheets back over herself, turning red. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"I heard a noise in here so I came to check it out and…" Bolin started.

"So you just walked into my room without knocking or trying to wake me up?" Korra interrupted.

"Well, I didn't know if I was just hearing stuff, or if there was someone in your room, and I wanted to make sure you were safe, and…"

"So you decided to climb into _bed_ with me?"

"No! No, no, no, Korra, I was just standing there when you started fighting some punk in your sleep and you earthbended me onto your bed!"

"I earthbended you… onto my bed? In my sleep? You seriously expect me to believe this shit?" Korra asked angrily.

"Look!" Bolin pointed to the uneven platform in the front corner of the bedroom. Korra followed his finger and blinked in disbelief.

"I can bend… in my sleep?" she smiled, almost seeming proud of herself. "Man, I kick ass!"

"Yeah, you do," Bolin agreed, blushing.

"Wait, so why are you still in my bed?" Korra turned to Bolin, still holding onto the sheets, covering her lack of pants.

"Uh… oh! Right! Sorry, yeah… uh, I'll get out now….sorry…" Bolin stammered as he climbed over Korra and off of the bed. He slid one foot off of the bed and tried to reach the ground with his toes before shifting all of his weight to his foot. Being relatively uncoordinated, Bolin slipped and set his hand down on the bed immediately to avoid falling onto the ground. Unfortunately, the spot where he decided to get a grip was Korra's hip, and he got a pretty good feel of her backside during the few seconds he held it. Korra pushed him off and he fell to the ground. Naga yawned and gave the earthbender a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Did you just grab my ass?" Korra asked, even though she knew the answer.

"It was an accident! I was falling and was trying to steady myself!"

"For 5 seconds, perv?" Korra accused. Bolin laughed.

"Okay, well it was an accident at first, but then I noticed what I was holding…" Bolin blushed, pausing for a second, "…and might I add, nice work." Korra threw a pillow at his face.

"Get outta here, pervert!" Korra said jokingly, laughing softly.

"Okay," Bolin obeyed, standing up to walk to the door. "But you know you liked it," he added as and aside before lowering the earthbended platform Korra had made in front of the door. He turned to look at his blushing teammate. She threw another pillow at him, which he caught and threw back before turning to exit the bedroom. "Goodnight, my blue-panty-wearing princess," he said, bowing and getting hit in the face with the same pillow before closing the door and walking back to the couch to lay back down.

After getting settled back down on the couch, the earthbender was out like a light. After what seemed like an instant for Bolin, Korra was shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

"Bo, it's 5:50, we have to be at the meditation pavilion in 20 minutes," Korra said softly to her stirring friend. Bolin groaned and grabbed his head in pain. Korra then walked over to the couch Mako was on, and kicked one of its legs, causing the sleeping Firebender to wake with a start, sitting up immediately.

"What's going on?" were the first, hurried words out of his mouth. He then realized how bright the room was and covered his eyes with one hand and held his other hand to his stomach. "Oh, I'm not feeling so hot today," he declared.

"Airbending training. 20 minutes," Korra said, and walked into her room to grab something for the boys. She walked back into the sitting room, where her friends were.

"When Tenzin came in to wake me up, he gave me your guys' airbending outfits," she said, holding them up. The avatar tossed the yellow and orange outfits to her friends, who each caught them with different reactions. Mako looked mortified, and held up the outfit with a look of disgust. Bolin received his outfit with a smile, and held it up with a look of excitement. "I'm gunna run and get us some fruit or something to eat, be back in a few minutes! You better be changed and prepared for your spiritual journeys when I get back," she teased and ran out the door.

Bolin immediately stripped out of his street clothes and put on the orange and yellow pants, shirt, and armbands. Mako slowly took his time, but got the outfit on as well. The earthbender flexed for his brother.

"How do I look, bro?" he asked. Mako tried his best to conceal his laughter. Bolin looked ridiculous, and was probably the buffest person to ever have worn such an outfit. Bolin caught on to his brother's disgruntled face and ran into the bathroom to check himself out in the mirror. "Pshh! What are you laughing about, Mako? I look _good_! This shirt really shows how muscular my shoulders and biceps are," he said while touching up his hair in the mirror and making muscles at himself. Mako didn't ask how he looked because he knew that the answer was "ridiculous." The sharp angles of his face and eyebrows directly contrasted with the smoothness and flowiness of his airbending attire. A short while later, Korra reentered the suite and handed the brothers some toast with chocolate papaya spread. Bolin smiled and scarfed it down. Mako took quiet bites.

"Aren't you gunna eat, Korra?" Mako asked, noticing that she hadn't brought a piece for herself.

"I already ate two," the avatar explained. "Pema was up and making a lot of the stuff so I just ate some there and brought you guys some." Korra then paused to look at how different the two brothers looked in their spiritual clothing. First she looked at Mako, and smiled, trying to avoid laughing at how angry the firebender looked to be in his current disposition. She didn't blame him though, it clearly was not his most flattering look. She immediately shifted her gaze to Bolin and giggled. "Bolin, you look awesome! Buffest 'airbender' ever!" She exclaimed, using her index fingers to make airquotes around the word "airbender." Bolin smiled.

"Thanks, I thought so, too," He replied, holding up his bicep. Korra laughed again and popped into her room to change quickly.

"Alright, time to go meditate!" she proclaimed when she emerged from her room in her airbending outfit. She led the boys out into the courtyard and to the edge of the island where the meditation pavilion sat. As they were heading up the path to the pavilion, the water tribe teenager turned to her friends to give them some advice. "So, when we get there, you greet Tenzin, like so," she made the hand gesture and headbow, "and say something like, "good morning, master, okay?" She waited for her friends to acknowledge this by nodding before going on. "Then, we're just gunna sit and you have to try to let your mind go blank. Or, if you're good at sleeping while sitting up, you can do that. Meelo does it all the time and Tenzin only notices when I point it out." The bending brothers nodded again as they all arrived at the pavilion.

Korra was the first to greet her master, and took her seat. Bolin went next.

"Good morning, sifu Tenzin," he said as he brought his fist to his palm and bowed his head.

"Good morning, pupil Bolin," Tenzin replied, returning the hand gesture and bow. "Please have a seat next to Jinora." Jinora, whose eyes were closed in meditation, opened one eye and smiled, blushing slightly. When Bolin sat next to her, she tried her hardest to make her face expressionless again. Now it was Mako's turn to greet the master.

"Good morning, master," Mako said, repeating the same motion that Bolin and Korra had done.

"Good morning, Mako," Tenzin responded, and instructed him to sit next to his brother. "Usually we meditate for an hour, but since you two are new at it, we're only going to try for half an hour, and then we're going to move on to something else," he explained. The brothers nodded and mimicked the young airbenders sitting next to them, assuming the proper stances and taking deep breaths. Tenzin smiled when he saw his two new pupils sitting and concentrating. They had no idea what they were getting into today.


End file.
